


Withered Roses

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aka I put my faves thu hell lmao, Angst, Bleeding, Blood, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruby didn't realize she was dying.Why was she bleeding so much? Why did her stomach hurt so much? Why did her voice seemingly leave her? ~*~Takes place sometime after volume 1





	

Thunder cracked in the sky above, lighting up the storming sky. Ruby ran down the damp streets of Vale, her hand held up doing little to stop the rain from pouring down on her. Cursing under her breath, she spotted by a nearby alleyway and ducked into it. The looming buildings above shielded her from the horrid wrath of the weather. Sighing, she slowed her run to a walk.

 

It may not have been the best idea in hindsight, but for now, she wasn't being assaulted by the pouring rain. Carrying on through the alleyway, she failed to notice she wasn't alone. Behind a nearby dumpster, a figure dressed in all black hid, crouched. Hearing the girl walking into the alleyway, seemingly alone gave them the perfect chance. 

 

Ruby grew closer to the nearby dumpster, tucked to the side of the building on her left, near the middle. She brushed past it without a second thought. 

 

The time to strike was now.

 

The all black person stood in the flash of an eye, behind her with his hand over her mouth in an instant. But he underestimated her. She pryed his hands off with little difficulty. Whirling around, she reached for Crescent Rose, her Scythe. She froze halfway though when the all black figure slashed something across her left shoulder, all the way down to her right hip. 

 

The searing pain is what came next. 

 

Gasping, she stumbled back, before tripping and falling onto her back. She hissed as she hit the ground. The other loomed above her, knife drawn. Her assailant squatted down low enough to place the tip of his kinfe just below her rib cage. As Ruby went to grab the knife and pull it away, the tip pierced through her skin, and down to the hilt.

 

Ruby screamed.

She screamed as it dragged down to her belly button, and pulled out.

 

Her body screamed in agony. She opened her mouth to scream or cry for help, but only blood bubbled up past her lips. Watching as the attacker fled off to other end of they alley, she made a move to stand, to chase them, but her body screamed and rejected the movements.

__

_Ruby didn't realize she was dying._

_Why was she bleeding so much? Why did her stomach hurt so much? Why did her voice seemingly leave her?_

 

She lay there for what felt like hours, and waited. She had heard of many people being attached in alleys like these, but she thought she could defend herself easily enough.

 

The panic began to set in when she realized that she wasn't healing. What happened? Why was her aura not working? She had read stories in the news - hell, she's even seen one (it's a long story) - of people being so horribly maimed their aura didn't even bother healing them

 

Albeit, it was rare, but... What if?

 

the realization set in after a minute, when the world became brighter, her body less heavy.

 

Ruby Rose, the 15 year old girl was dying

 

Ruby Rose, the 15 year old girl who managed to get into Beacon, was dying.

 

Ruby Rose, the 15 year old girl who managed to get into Beacon, was dying, alone, cold, and in an alleyway on a rainy night.

 

She began to cry.

 

silent, wordless sobs wracked her body as the world grew brighter, and everything... More... Distant...

 

~*~

 

"Ruby! Where are you?" Yang called out. When Ruby was late, Yang didn't worry too much. But when she never returned, that's when the team set out to look for her.

 

She rushed down the street, past confused strangers, and past a few alleyway's.

 

past the alley where the, limp, cold, lifeless body of Ruby Rose lay, discarded like an old, beat up doll.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip
> 
> I dunno man I'm really tired
> 
> Also feel free to point out mistakes


End file.
